Matt Dimalanta's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Good thing he has really close friends... literally.


**Okay, time for Matt's Nightmare, then onto the next victims! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Jar Jar was heavily sucking milk through his crazy straw with Eenus by his side. "Ahh." He sighed when he released. He handed the milk to Eenus, who started sucking hard.<p>

"Ahh."

Jar Jar sucked more. "Ah."

Eenus. "Ah."

Jar again. "Ahhhhh…."

"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"

Darkrai just looked disbelievingly. "Are we done?"

"Mm-hm. We-sa suck HAARD!"

"You sure do."

"Huhu. That's a good 'n'."

"Ugh, can we just do this guy's nightmare and get it over with?"

"You-sa da one takin' forever."

"That's because-Oh, forget it." He sighed. "Let's just do this." With that, he gave Matthew Dimalanta a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Matt woke up to find himself on an enormous bed. "Where am I?" He tried moving around, but couldn't seem to. "Er! Why can't I move? Whoa!" He was suddenly lifted by a huge hand and came face to face with his sister, Gracel Dimalanta._

"_Awe! I just love my new Vocaloid Doll!"_

"_V-Vocaloid? !"_

"_How did you make a Vocaloid Doll of my brother, anyway, Mika?"_

"_Mika?" He and Gracel turned to see a mocha-skinned girl with pink glasses and mostly red clothing._

"_Oh, a psychic bender has her ways. Hey, can I see him for a sec? There's something I need to do."_

"_Sure!" With that, Gracel tossed him to Mika, who took him outside to the street. "So, you like the new look I gave you?"_

"_You did this? Who are you?"_

"_Oh, no one. Just a girl who wants to be your girlfriend. Wanna?"_

"_Heck no! I ain't dating someone who turns me into a Vocaloid Doll!"_

"_Okay. Suit yourself. Oh, ELEPHANTS!" With that, they turned to see the hillbilly riding an elephant, leading an entire stampede of elephants._

"_Wh-What the-"_

"_Have fun!" With that, Mika tossed him into the street, where he watched the huge elephants get ever so closer._

"_No! Please! Stop!"_

"_Tell me a knock-knock joke. PLEASE tell me a knock-knock joke!"_

"_Uh…knock-knock?"_

"_Who's there? !"_

"_Someone who wants to turn back to normal! NOW, CHANGE ME BACK TO NORMAL!"_

"…_NOOOO!" With that, the hillbilly whipped his elephant and they all charged ahead, trampling right over Matt and squishing his doll form flat._

_When the elephants were gone, Matt was flat as the ground. "Er… at least it can't get any worse. Huh?" He then noticed Yin walk by, holding Tommy's hand._

"_I don't know why, but this boy is really cute!"_

"_You're a pretty lady!" Tommy exclaimed._

"_NOOOOO!"_

"NOOO!" Matt screamed, waking everybody up.

"AIEEEE! SPIDERS!" Leo screamed.

"What-There aren't any-Ewww!" Matt groaned when he realized they were covered in drool.

"Leo!" Jeremiah shouted.

"What?"

"Dude, we gotta get you a cork." Elijah said.

"Look, guys, PLEASE don't turn me into a Vocaloid Doll and have be flattened by elephants! Please!"

"Come on, Dude, why would we do that?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you're our leader." Elijah said.

"All for one and one for all, or whatever that crud is." Jeremiah said.

Matt smiled. "Hehe… thanks, guys." All of a sudden, they heard music, and looked to see Jar Jar and the milk bottles walking forward.

"Dumpster milky wilky. And ah'm takes-in a stroll."

"_He's takin' a stroll."_

"I-sa takin' a stroll." They stopped. Darkrai slowly approached him.

"You done?"

"BLEEEEEEEP! ! !"

"Jar Jar, I just don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Aww. I jus' wanna play wit' da little Matty Watty dolly."

"Huh?" Matt said.

"Huh? Oh, you guys are finally awake. About time."

"Wanna some mi'k?" Jar Jar asked, holding some glasses.

"Hey, that's my milk!" Darkrai said, taking a glass and drinking it.

"Huhu! Tell me a knock-knock joke!"

Darkrai sighed. "Knock-knock."

"Who's there? !"

"Milk."

"Milk who? !"

"We-sa gonna hit you with milky wilky!"

"Hehe… huh?" As a response, Darkrai through his milk glass at him, knocking him out.

"…You guys can play with him." He said to the poisonbenders. "We're gonna go scare…" He looked at his list. "Charloette MayHence? Finally! Let's go, Jar Jar." With that, Darkrai burst a hole in the ceiling and flew away.

"Up. Up-si." Jar Jar said, jumping. "YEE-HEEEEE!" With that, he flew away as well.

"O…kay." Matt said. "Boy, this has been a rough night."

"Hey! Wanna do a prank call?" Leo asked.

"Hell yeah!" Matt exclaimed, and with that, he started calling someone on his cell phone.

"_Eh, children should go into extinction!" _Mr. Oldman said, answering his phone. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mr. Oldguy, why don'tcha get a job?" Elijah asked.

"_But I'm in retirement!"_

"What's that?" Leo asked, pointing down.

"_What?"_ Mr. Oldman looked at his shirt.

"Thwack! Ha ha ha ha!" Leo laughed, flicking his finger up.

"That only works when you're in front of him, you idiot!" Matt said.

"Oh yeah…"

"OOH! There's a spider in your ear!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"_GAH! WHERE?"_

"EEP! Where is it? !" Leo yelled.

"It's not really there, you idiot." Matt said.

"_Mmm, I don't see any spider."_

"It's not there, you idiot." Leo said.

"Ugh. Look, you have the wrong number, good-bye." With that, Matt hung up. "Well, I'm relieved now."

"Cool. So, we gettin' back to bed now?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, uh… can we all sleep together just in case?" Matt asked.

"OKAY!" Leo yelled.

"Whateva'." Jeremiah said.

"Alright." Elijah replied, and with that, they all squished into Matt's matt and went to sleep.

"I wish I was a doll!" Leo exclaimed.

Matt just sighed.

"_Hello? You have the wrong number. Hello? There's nothing on my shirt. Hello? I lost my job because I'm stupid. I don't see any spiders. Hello?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, finally! Next up is Charloette. Later.<strong>


End file.
